ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Coves
The Spirit Coves is where the four Dragons had migrated to, in order to reach adulthood. Geography It is a barren rocky land, covered in very tall spikes. It has several hills which the dragons sit on. There are small grass patches growing on the area, and a rocky coastline. It is easy for dragons to crossover to other realms from this area. It holds great significance to the dragons of Ninjago, as it reminds them of their home. History Snakebit The Ninja try to ride their dragons to reach Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. Master Wu tells them that it is time for their dragons to reach their adulthood and go to the Spirit Coves. The Ninja reluctantly let the Dragons fly off, leaving them without transportation. Day of the Great Devourer During the battle between the Ninja and the Great Devourer, the snake was becoming increasingly unstoppable, to the point that it had Nya and Lloyd (piloting the Samurai X Mech) trapped in its mouth. Suddenly, from the skies came a loud roar, which was revealed to be the four dragons that the Ninja had lost to the Spirit Coves some time earlier. Wisp, Rocky, Flame, and Shard had gone through a metamorphosis together, morphing into a combination of the four dragons. Later known as the Ultra Dragon, it flew down at the Devourer, knocking Nya and Lloyd out of its mouth. The snake immediately retreated, climbing up a skyscraper, and roaring at its attacker. The Ultra Dragon managed to damage the Great Devourer, flying over it while breathing out separate blasts of its four Elements. This seemed to be gaining the Ninja a great advantage in the battle, but when the Ultra Dragon turned away to swoop back down, the Great Devourer struck back with its massive tail and injured the Dragon brutally. Green and Gold During Lloyd's dream/vision of the very last time he saw Ultra Dragon, it flew all the way back to the Spirit Coves. Lloyd found it, and knew that it wanted to go home. He allowed it to reunite with Firstbourne in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Trivia *Wu is uncertain that the Spirit Coves actually exist, as no living person has proven that they have seen them. *According to Tommy Andreasen, the Ultra Dragon later returned to the Spirit Coves after Lloyd's battle with the Overlord.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/790868102946951169 *The Spirit Coves are located in Ninjago Island, from which the dragons can cross over to other realms. *In "Green and Gold," the Ultra Dragon returns here in Lloyd's dream, then crosses over into the Realm of Oni and Dragons. *Lloyd is the only person to see the Spirit Coves. *The Spirit Coves bear a striking resemblance to the shores of the Realm of Oni and Dragons that the original Ninja and Wu crashed at the end of "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago." Gallery GoldenLloydLegacy.jpg Screen Shot 2018-12-25 at 10.50.01 AM.png 4315852B-84BF-4BC1-A288-2848C4E26BE3.jpeg References Category:Locations Category:2012 Category:Dragons Category:Ninjago Category:Article stubs Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2013 Category:The Final Battle Category:2018